Opportunties
by bart4nat
Summary: Shinichi knew Kaito wasn't one to pass up an opportunity for a prank. It didn't stop him from praying that he wouldn't, though. KaiShin


Disclaimer: They are my puppets, not my property.

Warnings: Slash, Yaoi, Humor, Awesomeness

Pairings: Shinichi/Kaito Implied Ran/Aoko

Summary: Shinichi knew Kaito wasn't one to pass up an opportunity for a prank. It didn't stop him from praying that he wouldn't, though.

**Opportunities **

The lights were dimmed and the feeling of dread Shinichi had been feeling in the pit of his stomach increased two-fold. He gripped the school desk tightly in his hands, knuckles going white from pressure.

In his mind he was silently praying for Kaito not to pull something but if he had learned one thing chasing the thief, he knew Kaito wasn't one to pass up any opportunity for a prank. That was the truth and if anything had drilled _that_ into his brain it was that time with the frog, purple paint, and Hakuba's underwear. Shinichi gave a shudder, invisible to everyone else in the room.

There was a heavy atmosphere in the room, everyone silently wondering who the next victim would be. Of everyone in the class, it would be most logical to assume that Shinichi would have some inkling as to what was about to occur but if anything, Kaito had been more well-behaved that usual. That should have rung warning bells but Shinichi was too busy enjoying the momentary peace to give it any thought.

When a reasonable excuse for the strange behavior had clicked it was already too late.

The lights flickered on and Shinichi closed his eyes, letting his head fall back briefly before slowly bringing it back up. The stares were burning into him and every so slowly, Shinichi let his eyes open and with much trepidation looked at himself.

Silence reigned as everyone held their breath, waiting to see Shinichi explode in a way only Kaito could evoke. The blank eyes staring at Kaito scared everyone more than anything else.

Shinichi stood, each move precise and graceful despite his burdensome "gift".

"Kaito...." The monotone voice was known to be the only thing the thief was afraid of (the f-f-f....things! Don't count. They're freakish and inhuman, and creepy, and unnatural and and....yeah) and echoed menacingly. Kaito squeaked (Kaito: I did _not_ squeak!), turned around and bolted out of the room, pounding footstep resounding through the empty halls back to the still in session classroom.

Ran and Aoko sighed heavily, sad that the popcorn they had popped in advanced was going to go to waste, the show having moved elsewhere.

"You know..." Ran started, giving Aoko The Look. Aoko nodded vigorously and both girls exited the classroom, no one the wiser. Not until later at least.

Meanwhile......

Kaito had finally been cornered. Clanking steps sent chills through his spine as his pursuer got closer and closer. Kaito looked around frantically, searching for some way out but, alas, none deemed to present itself.

Finally, Shinichi rounded the corner, face stoic in his helmet. Kaito shrank back into the wall, shoulders hunched to protect him from an imaginary blow.

"Why?" Kaito knew what he was talking about and that it would be detrimental to his health to dance around the subject so he just blurted what he'd been thinking when he chose that specific costume.

"Because you're my Knight in Shining Armor, always being there for me, grounding me to reality, and saving me from evil black crows."

"We're in Japan. Shouldn't it have been a samurai?" Kaito's victory was won and he threw himself on his detective, trusting him to catch him. Shinichi let out a fondly exasperated sigh, catching his boyfriend easily. He turned to go back to class but stopped short.

"Kaito."

"Hmm?" He hummed, nuzzling Shinichi's neck.

"This is armor isn't exactly light you know. And you're no feather either." Kaito pouted, moving his head to look away from the teen holding him.

"Are you calling me fat?" Shinichi rolled his eyes though he knew Kaito couldn't see it.

"I didn't call you fat. Don't be such a girl." However his eyes widened in panic when a telltale sniffling could be heard and he rushed to comfort the magician. "Kaito...come on, you know I didn't mean it like that! You're amazingly handsome and not fat _at all_. You've just got some muscle which is totally understandable being a teenage boy and I would still love you even if you w_ere_ fat...which you're _not_...." Shinichi kept going, unable to see the grin that was spreading across his lover's face and only pausing when he felt the shaking form in his arms. "Kaito..."

So quickly that Shinichi almost lost his balance Kaito dropped to the floor and spun around, an enormous, dazzling smile on his face. "I love you, too," he said simply before pecking the stunned Shinichi on the cheek and running off, yelling behind him that we was going for ice cream with Aoko.

Shinichi was beet red, utterly embarrassed but extremely grateful that no one was out of class yet. As it was, he was thinking about maybe, _maybe_ letting Kaito back into bed a couple of days earlier than he'd planned(Which really wasn't long at all, it's a double sided punishment anyways).

Meanwhile....

Akako and Hakuba were watching the scene with no little amusement.

"He's got Shinichi wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?" Hakuba asked, the restrained laughter evident in his tone. Akako stayed silent, pondering over the small but noticeable twinkle only she had seen in Shinichi's eyes.

'He _is_ the Detective of the East for a reason.' She mused. A very, _very_ good reason based on the way she'd seen him deal with her favorite thief. She let out a small cackle, Hakuba barely glancing at her, too used to the witch's seemingly random outbursts. 'Oh,' she thought, 'If only you people knew.'

--END---

I tried to add some foreshadowing clues you know "echoing", "clanking", the more obvious "helmet" but I don't know how well that worked out. I know Hakuba might've fit better but I promised Kaito in a previous story that I wouldn't put him with the "cosplaying otaku".

Kaito:*Whimpers*

Shinichi: I know, I know, shhh. She said she wouldn't. I won't let her. Remember?

Kaito:Shin-chaaan~!

Hakuba:Honestly, you two are being immature. I'm not _that_ bad.

Silence~~~`

Me: I don't have anything against Hakuba by the way, my Kaito just loves Shinichi more.

Hakuba: More? So you mean he loves me too?

Me: Ummm **looks somewhere else**

**For the record (Epilogy),** Kaito ran into Ran and Aoko after following the sucking noises that led to an unused utility closet. The sight of his childhood friend making out with someone who could be her twin turned him on enough that he turned around and ran right back to Shinichi and dragged him back home. Needless to say, Shinichi changed his mind about kicking Kaito out of bed at all.


End file.
